


Dawdling

by Blymi



Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Obligatory beach scene bc really now, Roxas drives with one hand because he does, This is pretty soft Im not gonna lie, ages not specified but late teens/early twenties, rxweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: Roxas wakes Xion up to go watch the sunrise with him at the beach, Xion agrees because how else will she find a moment to woo him? Both are almost painstakingly obvious.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786684
Kudos: 16





	Dawdling

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Kenzie, who helped me bounce ideas around for this day. I put your entire soul into this fic, and I hope I hit all your favorite tropes.

Roxas looked at his phone again as he leaned back against his seat, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned into it for the nth time since he’d gotten up at 3:50 am. He’d been parked outside Xion’s house for about fifteen minutes and was starting to wonder if she’d fallen back asleep when he saw her door open out of the corner of his eye. 

Roxas leaned against the steering wheel as he watched her silently and so, so slowly close and lock her front door. She quickly slung the straps of her tiny book bag over her shoulder as she hurried to his car. She had on her favorite leggings and the oversized sweatshirt that Roxas was sure she’d taken out of his room that last time she was at his house.

When she reached his car, she tapped the window with her finger before opening the door, knowing that Roxas left it unlocked for her, but not wanting to be rude. 

“Took you long enough,” Roxas said, starting his car, waiting for Xion to put her seatbelt on before pulling off. 

Xion smacked her lips. “Well, I’m sorry not all of us can sneak out the house so easily, Mr. Rebel. Especially at four in the morning.” 

“Um, it’s 4:10, actually.” he joked, tapping the clock of his radio. He chuckled as Xion lightly smacked his hand away. Without saying much, he passed her his phone, letting her find whatever playlist she wanted to listen to. For a while, Xion just looked out the dashboard window as she hummed along to the song she’d turned on. Roxas couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he peeked at her from time to time. 

Once they turned into the highway, she finally looked at him. “Anyways, are you going to tell me what this big event is, or am I going to have to guess?” 

“Big event?” 

“I assume it’s a big event seeing as you’re up before the sun is.” 

Roxas shook his head. “Just wanted to take you to the beach.” 

She looked at him as if he was mad, she certainly thought he was at times. “The beach? At four in the morning?” 

Roxas had the decency to look as if he was thinking about it but then nodded as if it was no big deal. 

Xion chuckled against her hand before pointing Roxas' shoulder. "This is really impulsive of you." 

"I like the term "spontaneous" way more." 

"I think everyone would agree with me when I say impulsive." She chuckled. 

Roxas looked over at her through the side of his eye, taking her in as she leaned against the seat with her eyes closed, mouth closed into a soft smile as she relaxed. His eyes traveled down to her lips and then to her hand, his own hand twitching slightly before firming his grip on the steering wheel and paying attention to the road. 

He sighed. 'Not impulsive enough, it seems.' 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xion let down the window, the cool almost-summer air blowing slightly through her off-black hair. She leaned her head against the glass, still playing around on Roxas' phone even though she definitely had hers. He huffed out a chuckle when he heard the slight music of his PokeGo game playing alongside the music she chose, knowing just how much she loved it. Thinking of it, a few of Roxas' apps were only downloaded because Xion liked them. As well as most of the playlists she went through earlier. 

He could still remember them sitting in her room as he let her customize his phone to her heart's content after they'd both exchanged passwords and fingerprints. She organized his files and renamed all his photo albums while he downloaded new music to hers. He could still imagine vividly the spark of joy on her face when she handed his phone back to him, giving it her "Xion's seal of Approval". 

He tried not to think of how much he liked the young woman sitting next to him, but it seemed like everything around him was a constant reminder.

"Roxas? How come you're driving with both hands today?" 

He hummed, "Well, I don't have anything else to do with my other hand, so I guess I'm bored." 

Xion intensely looked at him. "Let me see your hand." 

"Huh?" 

"Just give it." 

"Pushy." He mumbled, yet still he put his hand out towards her, palm up. 

Trying not to seem hurried, Xion turned his hand over, pressing her palm against his and entangling their fingers. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she sat back against the seat and laid their hands against her thigh, trying to seem nonchalant about it. 

Roxas couldn’t stop the excessive beating in his chest when he snuck a peek at her. She’d turned away from him. He tried to calm himself, gripping the steering wheel a little harder, but making sure his grip on Xion’s hand stayed gentle, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. He couldn’t tell whether or not she was smiling, but his shoulders relaxed when he felt her do the same. 

When Roxas finally pulled up the beach, the sky was already tinted a light blue. He sighed out of relief; they’d just barely made it. Usually a ride to the beach seemed to take no time at all, but with Xion’s hand in his, he wanted time to slow down just a bit, so he might have cruised more so than not. At least Xion hadn’t minded. 

eH walked over to the passenger's side of the car just as she opened the door. She smiled cheekily at him as she hopped out, skipping in front of him. 

“Let’s go, let’s go!” 

Roxas chuckled, following her after getting an extra jacket from the backseat. “That’s a lot of energy for someone who fell asleep in the car.” 

“Shush your mouth, and race me to the water!” 

She didn’t have to tell Roxas twice. After making sure his door was closed, he took off after her. 

♡

Xion stopped where the stone became sand, slipping off her shoes, looking back to see Roxas quickly coming up to her. She squealed out a laugh before taking off barefooted onto the beach, laughing back at him when he stopped to do the same. She looked out at the lilac tinted sky, taking in the cotton candy clouds and the pinkish water, and she wondered briefly what color they would all turn once the sun came up then promptly shivered when the cold air came from the water. 

“Are you chilly?” Roxas asked her.

“Just a bit,” she said, rubbing her arms, “and also, I win--oof!” she fumbled as Roxas threw his spare jacket over her head. 

“I kinda figured you’d need one.” 

“Oh great, another one for my collection.” 

He chuckled, “You have a collection?” 

“I like to feel close to you, you know that.”

Xion peeked out the corner of her eyes at Roxas for a reaction, but he had turned away from her before she could get any satisfaction, cuffing the bottom of his jeans. She swallowed the loud groan she wanted to let out as she felt her cheeks warm at yet another failed attempt. She reached down, rolling up the ends of her leggings just under her knees then grabbing Roxas’ wrist to lead him to the water. 

She shivered when the early morning water swept past her calf, but smiled up at the horizon as a pale yellow started to break through. Without much thought to it, she moved her hand from Roxas’ wrist to his palm, once again intertwining their fingers together. They watched the sky wash from faded yellow to a bright orange and red as the sun finally peaked over the surface of the water. 

“It’s kinda magical, isn’t it? If a little bit romantic.” Xion marveled, giving Roxas’ hand a quick squeeze, tilting her head towards him. Her eyes widened when she felt Roxas’ head plop down on her shoulder, leaning down to press his forehead against the groove of her neck. She tried to crane her neck to look at him, but couldn’t quite get a view of him. 

“It is.” 

Xion had no idea which part of her statement he was agreeing too, but the way Roxas had quickly found comfort against her made her soft, heart warming as the rays of light kissed her cheeks and illuminating every wisp of Roxas' blond hair. She could help but think Roxas looked as if he belonged in the sun, shining brightly for everyone to see. 

She wished he'd look up at the sunrise, so she could see his face and prove it to herself. But she settled for this, this intimate moment as the sun woke up and Roxas pressed against her side. 

As the sun made its travel into the sky, the two stayed quiet and enjoyed each other’s presence, something that was becoming harder and harder to do with their increasing workload. Xion really missed the time she got to spend with Roxas. She wondered if maybe Roxas knew she was missing him; he always had a way of knowing what she needed when she needed it. Maybe he’d even missed her too, and they were really that in sync with one another. 

Roxas huffed out a yawn, stretching his arms, hand still connected with Xion's and not really caring that he’d dragged her a little closer during the act. “Okay, I guess it's time to head back then.” 

"Huh? Head back?” She tried not to feel too disappointed when he dropped her hand and turned back towards the beach. 

“Yeah, let you get your beauty rest, or something.” He hadn’t looked back at her while he said it, so he missed the look of disappointment on Xion’s face. 

He wanted to leave already? It felt like they were only there a few moments, but when she looked down at her phone, she’d seen it was already six in the morning. She really didn’t want to leave now, not when she had so many other things to try, but the sun was already in the sky, so there wasn’t anything she could--

Wait.

“Roxas!” she yelled urgently, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him slightly towards her. She felt her cheeks warm at the bewildered look he was giving her, but pretended to cough into her fist. 

“Uh, yeah? What’s wrong?” 

“No, nothing it’s just…” she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Um, do you wanna go out to breakfast?” 

♡

They both thanked the server when she put their food on the table. Xion took no time at all in grabbing the warmed syrup and drowning the top of her pancake stack. Roxas didn’t know what Xion was thinking about when she’d asked to go to breakfast. It was already 6:25 am, and he was pretty sure she had a class at 8am, but he guessed she was just really hungry. 

Roxas rolled his eyes as she cut into her flapjacks, sprinkling salt on his fries. 

“All that syrup is gonna make you sick, you know.” 

"You’re eating a burger for breakfast, Rox.” she retorted before stuffing her face with the syrupy mess. 

“Better that than have my lips glued together.” 

“Speaking of lips,” Xion hummed as she stacked more pancake slices with her fork. “I, um, noticed yours looked a little lonely?” 

What?

“What?” 

“Uh, well.” She didn’t finish, just stuffed more pancakes in her mouth, flustered cheeks puffing slightly. Roxas watched her closely as she chewed, thinking that maybe, hopefully, desperately she’d keep talking after finishing her mouthful. She didn’t, and Roxas just continued to stare at her.

“Xi.” he tried, and she didn’t answer. “Xion.” 

“What?” 

Roxas continued to look at her confused, but then it started to make sense. Her inability to look at him, her flushed cheeks, the fact that she was sitting the way she was, leaning over onto his side of the table.

“Xion… are you implying you want to kiss me?”

“N… not so much implying as… asking.” she answered shyly, voice getting softer as she spoke. She looked at him from under her eyelashes before quickly looking away. “Only if you want, of course.” 

All Roxas could do was blink at her. Had she really just asked him to kiss her? Just out of the blue like that, while eating breakfast? Could she maybe feel the same way he did, or was she just asking just to ask? That isn’t something Xion would do, not to mention that she was avoiding his gaze as much as she possibly could. Was this her way of saying she liked him more than a friend? Did she think he was going to reject her? Was he seriously going to miss this opportunity laminating on things that could be solved after? 

The answer was an obvious no.

Roxas leaned forward out of his seat, palms flat against the table as he leaned over to Xion and pressed his lips against hers, staying still for a moment to just enjoy the press of hers against his. When he pulled back, he almost immediately cringed at the hints of sticky syrup against his lips. He sat in his seat, licking his lips in embarrassment. “Wow, I could have waited.”

Xion stared at him before a giggle escaped her throat, reaching up with a hand to cover her mouth as she began to openly laugh at the boy. Roxas was almost offended. 

“Oh my god, Roxas,” she gave him a smile, cheeks flustered as it pressed against her hand to lean against the table. “Roxas, I like you so much.” 

Roxas sent her back a goofy smile, “That’s good, cause I like you too.” 

They both leaned over the table to kiss again. This time, Roxas didn’t care so much about the syrup on her lips. 

♡

“So, let me get this straight,” Roxas started, walking to the car, hand in hand with Xion, “you were getting dating advice from Naminé?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t getting anywhere because you weren’t picking up the signs.” 

Roxas waved her off. “Neither were you, but continue.” 

“Kairi said if all else fails, just start flirting.” She started playing with her fringe. “I honestly wasn’t sure what would be subtle enough, but Lea said that the one I used just now would be--” 

“Lea?!”

Xion groaned, “Rox--” 

“You asked Lea?!”

“It worked though! He was the only one in a relationship at the time, so I panicked. And Kairi co-signed, but now I’m starting to think she thought it would be a train wreck too because Kairi’s the devil.” she turned to face him, and Roxas couldn’t help the flutter in his chest when he saw her flustered pout. 

He neglected to tell her that once, just once, he'd actually been foolish enough to ask Kairi's advice before too. 

“None of that matters now.” 

Roxas raised an eyebrow, “And why doesn’t it.” 

Xion took both of his hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs against the back of his hands, and Roxas was awestruck. The sunlight no longer gave her a precious glow like it did before, but it lit her face up and made her already blinding smile brighter.

“Because at least now I can call you my boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one, but I feel like I might add more to the ending at some point, but for now, I'll call it done. The sunrise scene was written off memory, and I'm not 100% sure anymore if the colors of the sky are like how I described them anymore, but hopefully, I painted a good picture.


End file.
